Your Grand Disappearing Act
by lulu9994
Summary: Reader insert: Dean told you to stay away from Gabriel, who was locked in the bedroom. He isn't safe and he will manipulate you. However, you don't listen. Curiosity gets the best of of you…next thing you know you are underneath an archangel and your live will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay away from him. Don't let him con you into going in there."

Dean said as he and Sam geared up for a hunt. You turned your head looking back to the locked bedroom that held the archangel Gabriel. Sam and Dean had been keeping him under lock and key since he had been rescued from Asmodeus. At the present time Gabriel wasn't…. _right._ All of his time in the prince of hell's "hell jail" had turned the archangel dark….dark and cold.

You knew that your brother's were only wanting to keep you safe. Something in your gut told you that Dean had a weird feeling that Gabriel would try to seduce you the moment that they were gone. Your brother's had good reason to worry. From the time that you came back to the bunker a month previous, Gabriel had made it his personal mission to get his hands on you!

Any time that you walked past the room or any time that you and Sam tried to talk some sense into him; he was calling you every sweet pet name known to man. He would look at you like you were the best, most scrumptious thing that he could get his hands on. There was also the fact that you liked it! You loved every moment of his attention! Sam and Dean had more than enough reason to worry! The last thing that they wanted was to have their sister in any form of relationship with a dark archangel.

"Relax Dean. Everything will be fine."

You said, hoping to easy your eldest brother's fears. He only nodded as Sam threw his bag in the car. Sam turned to you with a frown.

"No matter what he says, don't fall for it."

"I won't!"

You repeated a little more sternly. Sam shrugged.

"We are just trying to keep you safe."

You nodded, your annoyed expression relenting.

"I know. I love you both. Now go, hunt things and stuff. Do our family business."

Both Sam and Dean smiled and turned getting into the car. As Dean started baby, his green eyes rolled back to you.

"Stay safe."

You nodded as they drove off. Remaining outside a moment longer, your curiously was already getting the best of you. Sam and Dean were going to be gone for a few weeks. Maybe you could find a way to heal Gabriel up and when they got home the archangel would be perfectly normal and able to pull his weight.

Walking back inside you sat down in front of your computer to do some research. Maybe on the dark web there would be some information on how to fix a screwed up archangel.

"They gone, sugar?"

Gabriel's voice was in your head. You immediately froze.

"Yeah."

You responded. He didn't wait maybe 5 seconds before responding in a velvety voice.

"Why don't you come in here and let me warm that cold skin of yours?"

You didn't respond for a moment. The first thing that you needed to do was calm your quaking nerves.

"That's not a good idea."

You replied. Gabriel chuckled in your head.

"Are you afraid that I am going to eat you or something? Well I may eat a certain part of your anatomy and leave you quivering but I would never _hurt_ you."

You blinked, feeling intrigued now.

"Will you promise that?"

Gabriel laughed coldly.

"On my father's magical holy kingdom."

As if on autopilot, you stood and walked to the bedroom that held Gabriel hostage. You had the key in your hand and stood motionless for a few seconds. Dean's words of caution came flooding back in stopping you dead in your tracks.

"Don't listen to that brother of yours. He doesn't want you to have any pleasure. He wants you to die a virgin and alone."

Gabriel's voice was soft from inside the room. Before you knew what you were doing you had the key in the door. The moment the door was open and you stepped inside you turned to face Gabriel.

The archangel lay back on the bed looking bored. His golden eyes turned to face you. The next thing you knew that archangel had you pinned against the wall. His weight held you in placed as he hungrily looked down your body.

"Well look at that. You actually listened to me sugar. I could really use some lovin and judging by the smells coming off of you its apparent that you want the same thing."

You swallowed the moment that Gabriel's hands cupped your breasts together. Gabriel dug his hips into you lower body; leaving you gasping at the feeling of his already formed erection.

"Gabriel, I…"

He put a finger to your lips.

"Don't give me some bullshit excuse. You have been curious about what sex with me would be like for some time. Don't you dare lie to me either. I hear you in your bedroom at night when you are moaning my name. Tell me sugar, what do you pleasure yourself with?"

When you didn't respond, the archangel laughed.

"Come on Y/n. Tell me what you use to please that greedy hole of yours? Fingers? Vibrator? I have to know before I let you have the real thing."

Your heart was pounding as he pulled your thing tank top over your head. He looked down at your heaving breasts with a lust filled eyes.

"Come on sugar. I don't have all day."

Gabriel titled your head to the side and lowered his mouth to your neck. He began to suck at your pulse point. The feeling of the archangel sucking at your neck was enough to send the jolts of pleasure down to your already wet pussy.

"Its a vibrator!"

You squeaked. Gabriel's laughter was soft against the sensitive flesh of your neck.

"Good girl. See was that so hard?"

He mumbled. You relaxed your head against the wall to bask in the feeling of Gabriel's mouth sucking at your pulse point.

"Touch me. Please."

You whimpered. Gabriel looked up. His golden eyes frowned before smirking.

"Are you saying that you wan to fuck me, princess? Wouldn't your brother's have coronary at the thought of us being together?"

You looked at him with wide eyes. He knew what he was talking about! Sam and Dean would have a fit but at the moment you didn't care.

"Screw them."

You chocked out. Gabriel smiled coldly. You had seen angels go rouge before and rouge was putting it lightly for Gabriel."

"You wish is my command. I'm going to make you feel so good, pretty girl. First lets get rid of these clothes. I have been wondering what that body of yours looks like without clothing."

Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving you both naked. You gasped at the feeling of his hardness that was not pressing against you clit.

"Mhm, as perfect as I could have imagined."

Gabriel reached down pulling you into his arms. The next thing you knew you were dropped onto the now king sized bed.

"Can't fuck too well on a twin now can we?"

Gabriel asked with a smirk before grabbing a hold of your thighs and yanking you closer. He knelt down between your legs.

"I can't wait to taste you. Fuck this is going to be the best."

You gasped the moment that his finger traced from your clit down past your opening.

"So wet."

Poking your head up, you watched Gabriel lick your juices off of his finger. He returning his fingers to your pussy he repeated the same action, minus the finger sucking. Gabriel looked up at you before putting his finger to your mouth.

"Suck."

He commanded. You opened your mouth immediately and began to lick yourself off of the archangel's fingers

"Suck them like you are going to suck my cock here in a moment."

You let your tongue trace down the length of his fingers as you sucked at the tips. Gabriel moaned lightly.

"Keep going."

He encouraged lightly. Opening your eyes you felt them winded as you watched Gabriel running his hand down the length of his cock. You pushed his hand away from your mouth and slowly sat up at the edge of the bed. Reaching out, you pulled Gabriel forward by his hips.

"Such a dirty girl."

He said in that deep tone that was driving you crazy. It was almost like a vibrator pressed firmly against your clit. You wrapped your arms around his waist as you took him into your mouth. Surprisingly Gabriel's cock tasted like a cherry lollipop. Was this some incentive to make you suck him more? If so he could feed you his cock any day that he wanted.

"I love that uncontrollable tongue of yours. Damn it princess, I am never letting go of you! That tongue just like the rest of you is mine!"

You let Gabriel's cock slip out of your mouth before looking up at him.

"You taste so good!"

You whimpered. Gabriel chuckled.

"Get my cock back in your mouth and don't take it out until I tell you so, Y/n."

Before you could get another word out Gabriel shoved his cock back into your mouth. You continued to suck and pump him until Gabriel pushed you back on the bed. The next thing you knew the archangel was on top of you. His mouth wrapped around your right nipple. Gabriel harshly tugged at your sensitive skin as he slid his hand between your legs. You cried out the moment two of his fingers slammed into your opening. He laughed at the perplexed expression on your face as he put the pad of his thumb on your clit and began to rub.

"Before I put my cock inside of you I am going to tell you how this is going to go. After you make me come we are gong to get the fuck outta here. You're mine. Got it?"

You could only blink.

"What about my brothers?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to spank you? Whats it matter about them? What matter is I want you. I'm going to claim you and then I am going to take care of you. Is that making sense in that beautiful brain of yours?"

You wasn't sure if Gabriel was being serious or if he was just trying to spice the moment up but you were curious with what a life with Gabriel could be like? Dean had told you that he had lived as a trickster before. Would he go back to that?

"What is going to happen when you get bored of me?"

You managed to choke out. Gabriel gave you the darkest expression that you had yet to see on his face.

"What part of I am going to claim you escapes your understanding? I want your stubborn ass! I have since I saw you the first time! You are my human. Got it?"

When you didn't look too convinced Gabriel grabbed you by the hips and flipped you over.

"I'm spanking you now. I am going to make you see that you are mine and what our rules will be. Got it you stubborn human?"

The moment his hand slammed against your ass cheek you yelped.

"Gabe!"

You cried out. He spanked you a few more times leaving you moaning and pressing your reddened ass against his thigh. He laughed coldly.

"I think things are starting to make sense, am I right?"

You nodded.

"Yes, please Gabriel I want you inside of me."

You whimpered. Gabriel's hand eased over your now red ass. He healed the places leaving you feeling back to normal. Gabriel's whole mood had changed.

"Turn over baby. I want you to look at me when I fuck you."

You quickly flipped wanting nothing more than to have him inside of you. The archangel was awakening something in you that you had no idea was there. Maybe you were just as kinky as he was!

Gabriel eased himself between your legs and pushed inside of you. You cried out before digging your fingers into the soft flesh of his back. Gabriel hissed at the sensation and pushed his cock in as far as possible. The moment the head of his cock hit your cervix you wrapped your legs around his waist trying to pull him in father.

"Fuck, holy shit. You dirty girl!"

Gabriel hissed some words in Enochian. You had no idea what he was saying but it was probably some of the most erotic things that you could imagine.

"Gabriel, harder!"

He didn't need much more encouragement to begin to fuck you. It was harder and harder to keep your grasp on reality as he used his grace to hold you in place. This was nothing but raw hard core fucking! Your orgasm was building and there was no coming back from it!

"Come."

Gabriel hissed. As if on command you came apart on him. Gabriel growled in Enochian as he finished inside of you. Neither of you moved for a few moments until Gabriel withdrew and laid down beside you. His fingers stroked over your breasts and stomach. He took extra care not to touch your sensitive clit.

"So that was sex with an archangel?"

You asked as you reached out pushing his messy hair away from his eyes. Gabriel laughed.

"That was just a quickie, sugar. You haven't seen jack shit yet. Now its time we get out of here before idiot 1 and 2 come back."

The next thing you knew you were redressed and in Gabriel's arms.

"Say bye bye to normal."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were relived to get back home to the bunker! After a long case the idea of being in their own beds sounded splendid! Dean had been trying to get a hold of you for some time. He was getting a little worried when you didn't answer your phone or text. This wasn't normal behavior!

When Gabriel ran off with you over his shoulder the last thing that you had was your cell phone. You were lucky to get out of the bunker with clothes on! Gabriel was so dead set on getting out of the bunker he half didn't care to have you naked in his arms with his come dripping down your thighs. What the fuck did clothes matter?

Walking into the bunker Dean looked around for a minute.

"Y/n?! We're home."

When no response came, Dean motioned to Sam.

"Go check her room."

Sam nodded disappearing down the hallway while Dean walked into the library. He frowned the seeing your laptop still on and plugged in. Reaching over Dean shook the mouse until the screen came back on. He looked over the screen trying to get any clue as to where you may have been.

Dean frowned the moment that he saw that you were researching information on archangels .

"Sammy?"

Dean turned immediately as Sam walked in with a pale face.

"What?"

Dean questioned. Sam pointed down the hallway a few times before being able to speak.

"Gabriel's room is empty. No Gabriel and no Y/n. There's more. Her panties are by the bed. I really didn't want to see that."

It only took Dean moments to put everything together. He looked as though he could vomit when he realized that you had left with Gabriel.

"Son of a bitch!"

He growled before kicking the table angrily. Sam jumped at his brother's anger but understood. He understood exactly what Dean was feeling because he felt the same way! Although Sam had more liking of Gabriel then Dean, he was livid at the Archean for running off with his baby sister.

"I wonder where they went."

Dean swallowed, again looking like he could vomit.

"If you were a sex crazed arch angel that could hump air; where would you go?"

Sam winced again.

"No idea...Dean we'll find her."

Meanwhile...

You woke up draped in soft white cotton sheets. The hotel room that you fell asleep in wasn't the one you went to sleep in. This was no oddity though. In the past 2 months that you and Gabriel had been an item you woke up in so many different hotel rooms. Gabriel never stayed in the same place long.

Stretching you tried to ignore the soreness going through your body. Every day was about the same. Gabriel was going doing whatever he did during the day. However, as soon as Gabriel was done with his _doings_ he was back at the hotel with his hands all over you.

Gabriel's stamina was almost insatiable! He would come and be ready to go again. There had been many times when you were awoken by Gabriel's fingers rubbing your clit or to his cock pushing into your already wet body.

"Wake up sugar. I need some loving."

The only downside of your relationship was Gabriel being gone! He rarely told you where he was going of when he he would be back. As much you would like to pretend your and Gabriel's relationship was normal...it wasn't. Expecting a normal relationship with a an archangel that had gone dark was not going to happen! Even have the remote thought of him loving you seemed almost idiotic!

Getting out of the bed you winced at the tight feeling between your legs and thighs. Gabriel had sure done a number on you! A nice hot bath sounded perfect!

Walking into the bathroom you turned on the hot water. While the shower got nice and steamy you looked at your reflection in the mirror. You were shocked by your reflection! Not only were your lips swollen but your neck and shoulders were littered with love bites. Your hips and legs had bruises where Gabriel's hands dug in while you made love.

"Damn, Gabriel."

You thought with a smile before stepping into the shower. As the hot water washed over you rolled your shoulders enjoying the feeling on your sore muscles. You closed your eyes feeling relaxed. Only one thing would make this better...

The moment that a set of hands wrapped around your waist, you almost screamed.

"Don't you dare scream."

Gabriel hissed in your ear. You immediately relaxed against him

"What are you doing back? I didn't expect you back for a few more hours."

Gabriel yanked your body back against his. You could tell was annoyed. Immediately you chided yourself for saying his name too often. When Gabriel didn't get his business done because you were moaning his name that was a way to get a spanking! Not that you really complained much! If misbehaving was a way to keep Gabriel enthralled with you then so be it. The last thing that you wanted was for him be bored!

"You were saying my name. I was afraid something had happened to you. You look okay to me. But I have to say the scent you are releasing smells amazing. Were you about to do something with these fingers?"

He took your hand in his gentle sucking at your fingers. You bit your lip as backed you against the shower door.

"Maybe."

Gabriel's golden eyes shinned with mirth

"Naughty girl. Want me to suck something else other then your fingers?"

You whimpered knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Gabe, please."

Gabriel gave you a half smile before kneeling down on the ground. He looked up at you with a smile. Gabriel knew he had you exactly where he wanted you. In the first few weeks of the relationship, he was afraid that you would sneak back to your brothers but now things were different now. He could tell that your feelings were a lot more intense. You had almost uttered the word, "I love you" a few times but you had stopped. He felt guilty at how he hadn't really made his feelings open to you. There was always that thought in the back of his mind that you felt like some slut that he was using to keep his bed warm. Maybe some day he would be able to get his feelings out in the open...maybe...

"What do you want sweetheart?"

He asked in that devilish tone of his.

"Eat me."

You whimpered. Gabriel chuckled before reaching out and spreading your pussy lips. The moment his tongue made contact with your clit you threw your head back against the shower door. Gabriel continued to use that talented tongue of his for a few moments longer before letting his thumb take place of his tongue.

"That what you want, sugar?"

You could only whimper as your orgasm began to build. Gabriel pulled away and stood up.

"I've turned you into the quiet the little slut."

"For you..."

You said weakly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow before lifting your leg over his hip. He didn't wait for to object before pushing into you halfway. This was his way of teasing you. Halfway fucking seemed to be the way Gabriel wanted to always have you frustrated. There had been many mornings he woke you up for a quickie before he went out where he would fuck you half way to orgasm then say,

"I'm done. See you soon, princess. No getting yourself off or I will know about it."

What surprised you more was he ALWAYS knew when you touched yourself. Its like he could smell you and tell that you had an orgasm that he didn't give you. The few times that had happened Gabriel refused to touch you. Those nights resulted in you being tired to the bed frame and watching Gabriel touch himself. He knew that was a way to leave you totally frustrated and desperate for a good fucking whenever he would give it to you.

"Gabriel, not this. I want all of you inside of me."

He leaned down pressing a long tender kiss to your lips. As you kissed him you couldn't help letting your mind go to the feelings of love. You almost told Gabriel that you loved him the night before and from the expression of fear on his face it appeared he knew what you were about to say. The fact that he looked like he looked honestly scared to death stopped you in your tracks. You tried to push the thoughts of love from your head as soon as it entered but like you thought earlier in the morning. You knew what love was and knew exactly what you were feeling no matter how idiotic it was!

After the previous nights incident you couldn't help wondering if Gabriel actually loved you or if you were just what he said, _his slut._ Was an archangel even capable of loving a human?

You mind went to everything that you had read and learned about angels and nothing talked about their feelings of love for humans? The only thing that you could find was the story of nephiilim and their creating. Just because fallen angels found human women fair enough to breed with them that didn't mean that they loved them. The book of Enoch didn't go into details about how angel A loved human A and so on or so forth. Just because Gabriel was "breeding" with you didn't mean that he loved you!

Thinking about Gabriel, without saying his name, you had to mentally chuckle. Never in a million years did you think that you would be fucking an archangel on the regular! Gabriel was just some angel in the bible. Some being that you didn't even know existed! He was just some name that you heard at Christmas time when Sam would read you the Christmas story. Now look at you! You were sleeping in Gabriel's bed every night and letting him do whatever the hell he wanted to you!

"HELLO? Earth to sugar plum? Are you in there?"

You snapped your eyes back to Gabriel. He was looking down at you with a look of confusion.

"Sorry, I was just...enjoying the moment."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He knew that was a straight up lie. Every thought that just went through your head...he heard it! The fact that you were thinking about the two of you being in love with each other freaked him out a little more!

He had been taking extra care to keep you healthy over the past two months. That meant keeping you safe from injuries that your love making may have caused and any unplanned pregnancies. The last thing that he wanted was a nephilim running around!

"Sure, you were. You do realize that I have my cock inside of you, yeah?"

You nodded as his thumb landed again right on your clit.

"Yeah. Can you stop being a tease and just give me a good fucking?"

Gabriel smirked.

"You're a girl after my heart."

Before you knew what his you, Gabriel spun you around so you could support yourself against the shower glass. He began to slam into you immediately taking away any ability that you had to think about your situation.

It took only moments for you to be coming around him.

"That's it. That's my good girl!"

When Gabriel's thrusts became more erratic, you knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. When he filled you, Gabriel froze a moment letting his orgasm completely wash over him before leaning down at pressing a kiss to your spine.

"Good girl."

He hissed when he pulled out.

"Lets get out of this shower."

Snapping his fingers, you stood in the main part of the hotel room fully dressed. Gabriel sat back on the couch with a smile.

"I think you have worn me out sugar plum."

You gave him a smirk as you looked down at your appearance. He had dressed you in a tight form fitting dress. You looked up confused.

"Whats this?"

Gabriel smiled.

"Thought I could take you out on an actual date before I ravish you some more."

 **meanwhile back at the bunker,**

Dean sat angrily. He was still batting zero at finding you. Sam had been doing everything that he could think of but so far it looked like the archangel didn't want the two of you to be found! Dean looked up as Sam walked in.

"Dean can we talk? I found someone who might be able to help us?"

Dean took a swig of his beer.

"And who wants to help us? Better yet who can help us find Y/n?"

Sam stepped aside to revel none other then Crowley! Dean jumped up.

"Crowley! What are you doing? How are you alive?"

Crowley smirked.

"Little old me is just special I guess. Story for another time boys. What I am here about though is an dark archangel and his little kitten."

Dean frowned.

"You mean Y/n?"

Crowley nodded.

"Seems that Gabriel doesn't know her name. Always a pet name for the darling. Oh look at little old me doing the same thing. I ran into them at a bar in Dubai attached at the lips. I was waiting for the clothes to start coming off but regrettably it didn't happen."

Dean held a hand up.

"I could have gone without that detail. Sam book us a flight to Dubai and get my archangel blade!"


	3. Chapter 3

A _date_ was something rare to you. Gabriel didn't take you out in public much. In fact it seemed like he adored the idea of keeping you behind a locked door. This was, in your mind, what made you question his actual feelings for you.

Tonight however, was a different story. Gabriel kept his arm locked around your waist or stayed at within touching distance of you. The two of you sat in a quiet bar in a booth that was in the back facing away from other patrons. You guessed this was Gabriel's plan to avoid any prying eyes. You wanted nothing more than to appear as just another couple on a date in the city.

Gabriel's ran a finger down your bare shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, sugar?"

Gabriel knew this was a stupid question to ask. He knew exactly how you were feeling and he had for quiet a long time. It didn't matter whether he was normal Gabriel or dark Gabriel, it didn't take a genius to realize that you were questioning everything. What you didn't know, however, Gabriel was feeling the same way.

He had spent his time away from you wondering if you would actually be there when he got back? Gabriel was waiting for the day when you got tired of the relationship and wanted someone human. Sure, being with a sexed up archangel was fun! However, when the day came that you wanted a house, picked fence, and a kid or two what was Gabriel going to do? He already knew that answer to that...he would be single and forgotten

Meanwhile, you sat looking at Gabriel with nervous eyes. How was you supposed to tell him that you had been questioning your relationship for days and wanted to know if you were just his toy? The last thing that you wanted was to set him off in this bar full of people.

"Oh just how hot you look in that shirt."

You lied, hoping that he would buy it. Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking at you with a smirk. He knew that was a big bold faced lie but didn't feel like making too much of a fuss at the moment.

"Mhm. Why don't you come over here and show me how how hot I am?"

You looked around the bar before blushing.

"Gabriel, we are in public! People could see us! Your definition of me showing you how hot I think you are results in me naked."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

He batted his amber eyes at you innocently leaving your mouth hanging open.

"Gabe!"

"Y/n! Now that we know each other, get over here sugar plum."

You decided that not doing what he said wasn't going to get you anywhere except for no more dates and a sore bottom. As much as you enjoyed Gabriel spanking your ass until it was red and raw then cooled the stinging off with his cool fingers; you didn't want to loose the prospect of _dates_

Looking around the bar, you were relieved to see that no one was paying any attention to the both of you. You carefully crawled onto Gabriel's lap as he used one hand to push the table back.

"This dress has been teasing me all night."

He said softly before pulling you into a kiss. The kiss was gentle at first but became heavy quickly. His tongue massaged over your bottom lip as he began to suck at your mouth. Gabriel let your lip go as his hand slid up your thigh.

"The dress should be teasing you with you picking it out and all."

You said back in a teasing voice. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You are about to see teasing.'

Gabriel snapped his fingers. The next thing you knew were still seated on his lap but the position was reversed. Gabriel used on arm to keep you flush against his chest.

"I am going to tease you so good, sugar. I am going to make you cum right here in front of everyone. If you are a good girl and don't scream my name too loud no one will see a thing."

Your mouth clamped shut as you felt the heat flushing across your face. Gabriel smiled against your bare shoulder as his index finger began to rub against your slit. You swallowed realizing that the archangel had removed your panties without your knowing. His finger toyed with your clit for a few moments leaving your close to coming apart in his arms.

"Gabe, please."

You whimpered. Gabriel's lips were on your shoulder.

"Please what, princess?"

He asked in a patronizing tone. You rocked your body against his hands; dying to get some more pressure on your clit.

"Gabriel, I am about to start making noise and your teasing me."

Gabriel chuckled.

"That's what you get for teasing me. Now get on your knees and be a good girl so I can feed you my cock."

The worry of people around the bar seeing you two had somehow vanished! Now all that mattered to you was getting Gabriel's pants pulled down enough so you could get a hold of him.

"Easy on the goods, love."

Gabriel grunted as you began to tug at his pants. He watched with hungry eyes as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. He moaned, laying his head against the wall.

"That's it baby doll. Damn it, Y/n."

He continued to let you suck him for a few moments longer before his hands wrapped around you and pulled you back onto his lap.

"Get your ass on this table. I am eating that pussy right here. If you don't do what I tell you, I will adjust reality and everyone will see that pretty pussy of yours."

That told you all that you needed to know! Gabriel had warped reality so he could fuck you with all of these people around but keep you for himself at the same time. This was fulfilling all of his kinkiest desires at once!

You smirked up at him. For an angel he sure looked like a devil at the moment. His golden eyes were filled with lust as he looked down at you.

"Any day now."

He said softly. Not needing anymore direction, you quickly got up on the table and spread your legs slightly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think I could get my head in that little crack?"

You laughed as he stood up looking down at your pussy hungrily.

"You're an archangel. You can do anything that you want."

Gabriel watched you for a moment before yanking your legs apart. He licked his lips before grabbing a hold of your hips and pulling you to the end of the table. The moment he pushed his cock inside, you wanted to cry Gabriel's name out. As he began to slowly rock his hips you became aware of how the people in the bar were moving around. They went about their business and were blissfully unaware that you and Gabriel were full on fucking right in front of them.

"Keep those eyes on me princess.."

He growled. Gabriel used his grace to pull your face back to him. He smiled as your body immediately tightened around him. His golden eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy.

"I love you, Y/n."

Both of you froze as those words left his lips. Gabriel's eyes widened. He looked down at you cautiously. Gabriel hoped that he had just said that in his head. Judging by the totally stunned expression on your face he realized that he actually had said it!

You meanwhile, lay underneath the archangel who was silent as the grave. His eyes were wide as he looked down at you and your heart broke a bit when he looked regretful. The feeling of regret was clearly evident in his honey eyes. _I love you_ was clearly not what he meant to say and now you could tell that he was regretting ever being born.

"Come on, angel. Finish what you started."

You said in an out of character tone that rivaled the best dominatrix. Gabriel's catatonic state vanished and he was back to pumping into you. He clenched his eyes closed as he felt his own orgasm building.

"I like when you call me angel."

He grunted. You closed your eyes with a satisfied smile knowing that you had some bit of power over him after all. You could probably call him angel and get whatever you wanted from him.

You wanted to dwell on the fact that Gabriel said _I love you_ and didn't mean it. However, the feeling of his cock repeatedly hitting your cervix kept your thoughts on anything other then the unexpected fuck session that he was sprung on you. Closing your eyes you kept your mouth shut as your orgasm washed over you.

"Gabe, please."

The archangel's eyes clenched shut tighter as he spilled into you. He was motionless for a few moments before snapping his fingers. The two of you were redressed just like you had been earlier. You, however, were missing your panties.

"Gabriel!"

You hissed his name. His snarky smile returned.

"Sorry sugar. Keeping those as my own personal keepsake."

You playfully smacked his arm.

"You are seriously going to make me walk out of here with your come going down my legs?"

Gabriel nodded as though it were no big deal whatsoever. He gave you a little shrug before sliding out of the booth.

"Want to continue this at the hotel?"

You nodded as you took Gabriel's hand. He pulled you back against his side as you walked to the door. When you were about half way to the door a couple that was sitting in a not so great booth's conversation caught your attention. The woman was looking around the room.

" _This place is great."_

The man meanwhile, didn't look as convinced.

" _I wish we could have afforded better. I love you and you deserve so much better!"_

The woman smiled. The warm expression in their eyes was something that seemed almost foreign to you. Did Gabriel look at you like this? You didn't think so. Whatever drive you had to keep Gabriel's comment from you mind vanished! Your heart snapped again and the urge to cry hit you like a sack of bricks to the stomach.

Looking to Gabriel for some form of comfort the pain got worse when you realized that Gabriel was looking in a totally different direction and seemed to hear nothing!

"Are we leaving or not?"

He asked. You swallowed back you emotions and nodded. Gabriel meanwhile, acted as though nothing was out of the normal and pulled you along with him.

Walking out into the quiet Dubai street Gabriel turned back to you

"You're awfully quiet, Y/n."

You look down at your feet.

"I'm good, just a little tired."

You lied. Gabriel's golden eyes seemed to go right through you. He looked at you feeling immediately guilty. It didn't take an archangel's sense of self to realize what you were thinking.

" _If he doesn't love me, I wish he wouldn't tease me like that. Of all the cold things that he has done this takes the cake."_

Gabriel shivered at the coldness in your thoughts. He stepped closet to you. Right as he was about to say something cold another voice got your attention...

"Y/n!"

You turned seeing Sam and Dean 15 feet away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Gabriel growled. You looked at your brother's with wide eye as they walked over. Dean's green eyes were locked on Gabriel as he pulled out an angel blade.

"Don't think about it, feathers!"

Dean growled. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Ew, scary!"

He said in an almost mocking tone as Dean pulled you away from Gabriel and into his arms. He started pinching at your cheeks and checking for obvious _damages_.

"You better be scared, you winged douche bag! Looks like shes okay, your lucky!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow..

"It wasn't like I was going to cook her up and eat her."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know what you have been _eating,_ Gabriel."

The archangel raised an eyebrow. You immediately groaned. You knew right away all hell was about to break loose.

"I have been eating your sister's pussy."

Both Sam and Dean looked like they could vomit.

"Shut the hell up before I shove this up your ass so far you'll be squeaking your bible verses!"

You quickly pulled away from Dean but wedged yourself between Gabriel and Dean.

"Okay. Lets all stop acting like a bunch of teenagers! Dean, I am with Gabriel. We are...happy."

It took you a good ten seconds to choke happy out which left Gabriel scowling and Dean trembling. Sam finally came into the conversation.

"Y/n, is right. People are starting to stare."

Dean turned to Sam.

"I would be starring too if people were yelling about eating someone's pussy right out in the middle of public."

Sam choked out. He looked like he could vomit again. Dean rolled his eyes.

"This conversation isn't over, feathers! I am not done with you!"

Gabriel laughed.

"Hey, I am not leaving any time soon. I've been around since the beginning of time and I don't see myself leaving just because big brother Dean shows up."

Dean growled.

"I'm going to show you big brother Dean!"

You sighed.

"Enough!"

You took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address of your hotel.

"Here. This is where we are staying. Once you calm down, come and we'll talk."

Gabriel gave you a sour look.

"We will? I never agreed to that!"

You turned back to him.

"Fine. I 'll just go back with them. Its obvious that you don't _love_ me so it won't be much of a loss."

Gabriel looked at you with a taken back expression.

"Fine, come on by cave man and Samshine. We'll have a cozy fireside chat."

Sam nodded.

"Thank you Gabriel."

Dean glared at the archangel.

"Yeah, you're a real prince."

Gabriel smirked wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Sure am!"

He snapped his fingers taking you back to the hotel. The last thing that he wanted to do was was listen to a word that Sam and Dean had to say but it looked like he didn't have much a choice. All Gabriel, knew was once they were gone sparks were going to fly!


End file.
